Well, It's Been a Long Day
by booknookgurl
Summary: It's been a long day at the BAU but tonight is a little bit different than most nights thanks to Garcia and a certain Broadway musical about learning how to succeed. Morgan/Reid slash K  A song fic to the song Been A Long Day from How to Succeed...


Garcia yawned as she turned off her beloved computer and got ready to leave the BAU for the night. She stood up, grabbed her bag and walked out of her office. A smile flashed across her face as she saw who was left in the bullpen. Morgan and Reid. 'Maybe' she thought 'its time to do a little meddling!' Quickly Garcia walked up to Morgan's desk. "Why hello there my chocolate god, what are you doing here so late?" she asked. Morgan looked up at her, his eyes showing just how long the case had been. "Hey baby doll." He said. "I'm trying to get all these papers done." Garcia nodded knowing that it took everyone except Reid hours to finish paperwork.

"What are you doing tonight little genius?" Garcia asked, turning toward Reid.

"Oh, probably finish these papers and then go to sleep." Reid said with a shrug. Garcia smiled to herself as she noticed Reid glance over at Morgan, probably hoping that Morgan would suggest a better thing to do. Garcia could practically hear what was going on in both them men's minds. Around now Reid would be wondering if Morgan would drive him home. Morgan would be wondering if it was possible for him and Reid to be a couple, if e should make a move or not. Garcia knew that usually that would all that would happen, thoughts. Occasionally Morgan would drive Reid home or something but that was all, nothing else. Tonight would be different though, Tonight Garcia had a plan. 

"Maybe you could go out to eat." Garcia said hoping that Morgan would get the hint. "Dinner? It's one in the morning, where would I go?" Reid asked oblivious to the hint. "Perkins has a nice early morning special." Garcia suggested. Reid nodded, Garcia could see his mind working, he ha talked to her many times about Morgan and about how much trouble they would be in if they did end up together. Reid's job was everything to him but it was obvious he had feelings for Morgan and vice versa. 

"Food sounds good..." Reid said quietly as Morgan's stomach growled. "I agree!" Morgan said with a laugh. Suddenly Reid got up "I need coffee." he said before running off to the break room. Garcia smiled at Morgan slyly. "So" she said. "Are you asking boy genius out for breakfast or not?" Garcia asked. "W-w-what?" Morgan asked stuttering. "You heard me! You better ask him to breakfast today if you know what I mean." Garcia said. "I don't know what you mean." Morgan said, obviously lying. "You know exactly what I mean! It's obvious that the two of you are meant for each other and time is ticking so you better ask!" Garcia said, it was obvious the argument was over. "Maybe." Morgan finally said.

Soon after that Reid came back into the bullpen with a cup of coffee. Not surprisingly Reid went back to his desk; surprisingly Morgan rolled his chair over to Reid's desk too. "What do you want?" Reid asked suspiciously. "Can't I come over to talk to my favorite genius without a reason?" Morgan asked leaning against Reid's desk. "Yeah but-"Reid stopped to yawn. "It's been a long day kid, you should get some sleep." Morgan said ignoring an icy glare from Garcia. "I've got to finish these papers." Reid said, motioning towards the small pile of folders on his desk. "Come on kid." Morgan said, grabbing Reid's hand. "You can do those later."

Once again Garcia could tell what both men were thinking as things were being said. Morgan obviously was finally sure about what he wanted to do, which was be with Reid. Reid was unsure of Morgan's advances, was he just over reacting to a friendly gesture? Garcia smiled, glad that her two favorite guys, besides Kevin, were finally getting together. "I guess I could do them later." Reid said hesitantly. "Well I hate to leave in the middle of a great conversation but my bed is calling to me." Garcia said walking towards the hallway. "Oh and Morgan?" She said, turning towards him. "Yeah baby doll?" He asked. "You know there's a pretty nice early morning special at Perkins. I think both of you could benefit from it." Garcia said before walking into the hallway.

"What was that about?" Reid asked as soon as Garcia was gone. "She wants us to go out for breakfast together." Morgan said with a sigh. Reid froze when he said that. Quickly he reached for his coffee cup and shakily took a sip. "Really?" he asked hoping that Morgan would follow Garcia's advice. "Yeah." Morgan said with a nod. There was silence after that and both sat in the bullpen wondering if they should say something.

'If I ask him he'll say no.' Morgan thought, looking at Reid. 'If he doesn't ask me I'll ask him.' Reid thought to himself. They had been through a lot with each other but would Reid be willing to risk his job for the chance at love? After a while Reid started losing hope that Morgan would ask him out. "Are you hungry?" he asked quietly. There was a pause and then Morgan said "Yes." Garcia, who was still standing out in the hallway nearly shrieked. She was so happy that this was happening. "So do you wanna go get something to eat?" Morgan asked. Garcia guessed that Reid nodded because she then heard both of them get up and start walking towards the hallway.

"See you tomorrow boys!" Garcia called out to them as they turned the corner. Reid looked at her, surprised that she was standing there. "I want to hear all the details tomorrow!" She said hugging them. "Okay, I'll leave you alone now!" She said starting to walk away. "Don't stay out too late!" See Ya!" She heard Reid say as she got into an elevator. Garcia smiled as the door closed. The plan had worked and now it was time for some much deserved rest. After all it had been a long, long day.


End file.
